Triad
by I-Know-Not-Who
Summary: The world needed an emotionless, cold, calculating Intersect. That's what they got at the price of one Charles I. Bartowski. Well, not if John Casey and Sarah Walker have anything to say about it. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE AU Chuck/Sarah
1. The Hook

**Summary**-

Sarah and Casey never got to give Chuck a proper goodbye after the mayhem of downloading Intersect 2.0. They never even saw him leave. All they got was Brigadier General Beckman's word that Chuck was undergoing "the best training the world has to offer". Not a single word has been exchanged between Sarah and/or Casey to Chuck. That was, until the two agents found all the data, video, logs, and other records of Chuck's "training" on a Fulcrum database. (AU)

* * *

"Then, why don't you just run?" Agent John Casey deadpanned, frustration obvious; he'd been drilling Charles I. Bartowski for hours. And nothing but textbook responses even after Casey had given the man permission to speak freely.

"I do not know," Charles' voice was so hollow, so dead, so lifeless, just like his eyes. "Just," there was the slightest pause in hesitation, "just felt as though I should trust you."

The warm morning sun filtered through pale curtains and adrift dust in the small, cheap motel room. Charles, a tall man of wiry build, sat on one of the creaking, old chairs just barely in the scarce light of the room; Casey, on the other hand, being the large muscled container of incredible amounts of anger, immediately slammed a fist against a nearby wall in frustration.

"You try something Agent Walker," the grown man sighed through gritted teeth, pulling his fist away from the wall, a few bits of paint and plaster falling away as well. The Colonel exhaustedly deflated his frustration with a groan as he sat down at the nearby crumbling table.

The images and sounds were still so fresh in her mind. His screams and cries. Blood. The crack of a whip. Buzz of a saw. Flash of a gun. Bang of the bullet. Slice of a blade. The way the life was sucked out of him, it hurt just to watch. As though her heart was torn ou -.

Agent Sarah Walker looked up to Casey with a quick nod of her head to shake her from the daze. "Yeah," was all she could muster. The woman walked passed the fellow Agent and to her old friend.

"Chuck?" Sarah's voice was so quiet, it surprised even her as she knelt down to look up at Charles I. Bartowski. The twinkle of cheeky, corny, and witty innocence wiped clean from the brown eyes she'd come to know so well. Even the way he looked back at her was mechanical.

But, ever so slightly, he flinched uncomfortably at the sound of his old nickname. "I am the Intersect," Charles droned.

Sarah's heart sank for a moment in sadness. "Do you know who I am?" She attempted to brighten her tone with a smile, only to feel it sink further into hopelessness.

The Intersect's eyes did not even flinch as Sarah knew Chuck for when he had a "flash" of information. He really was a machine. "You are Agent 2976 of the CIA," The Intersect recited, "Known aliases -." Charles stopped short, confusion riddled across his once blank expression.

"What?" Sarah immediately asked, her heart leaped with hope.

"Even through your many names," Chuck started, voice small and tired eyes swam with emotion, "I feel the urge to call you 'Sarah'." Suddenly he groaned in pain and doubled over.

Sarah quickly wrapped her arms around his trembling body, their faces buried in each others crook of their shoulder. "Chuck!?" She cried out.

Chuck's voice was no more than a whisper of a single word, "Help."

And that word haunted Sarah like a ghost.

* * *

A/N~

Yeah... It really just started out as a plot bunny, and I'm not so sure if I should continue it. So~, please read and review to help a torn author come to a consensus! :) Please and thank you!

- I-Know-Not-Who


	2. Prologue I

A/N

Honestly, I am no fan of rambling Author's Notes, but I have some serious thanking to do (which has, greatly helped me understand why loads of Author's Notes can get so long... So, yeah, I'm going to stop being annoyed by those now ^^; ).

Thank you, **shamster600**, **Lanababe**, **King Chuck**, **charah walkowski**, **dechawk**, and **annakarol13** for all of your very supportive reviews (all I'm worried about now is letting them down lol). Also, thanks for all those who have added this series to your story alerts and/or favorites. All of you have no idea how much your words have helped me get on with this plot bunny turned full fledged story. :)

Now, on with the story!

* * *

Blood dripped from the body slumped over the keyboard. The silenced Walther PPS held Sarah's hand was smoking. Her breath turned to mist in the chilled winter air. The CIA agent silently stepped toward the computer in the small, dark, underground office.

Agent Walker put a hand to her ear and signaled Casey, "I'm in."  
"Good," the NSA agent's voice broke through some static.  
Sarah Walker quickly placed the USB into the FULCRUM computer. She looked up to the screen to begin downloading it only to find the file was already open. Her eyes widened and the gasp was caught in her throat.  
"You only got five minutes, Agent Walker," Casey's gruff voice broke her daze.  
"N-no!" Sarah managed to choke out, forcing herself to turn away from the screen as she set the data for download.  
"What!?" Her partner's angered whisper strained to scream.  
"I-it's Chuck," agent Walker stumbled over her words; too busy focusing a majority of her energy from either smashing the computer screen in or crying.  
"_What_!?" Casey bellowed; starting an explanation with that name was most definitely not the greatest move.  
"No, you don't get it," Sarah hissed, a culmination of so many emotions stirred, "The _data_, Casey. It's Chuck."  
Agent John Casey was speechless.  
The small beep from the computer signaling the finished download broke the silence. "His _training_, Casey," were her last words before deftly removing the USB and slinking back into the shadows of the hallway. Sarah heard nothing but her friend's words over the beat of her heart:  
"We speak of this to no one."

"This doesn't make any sense, Casey!" Sarah protested, confusion and hurt frustration coloring her words and expression.  
"Yeah," groaned her partner, his knuckles turned white and the steering wheel beneath his large hands creaked beneath the pressure, "And normally it's me that loses their cool."  
Sarah felt herself sink further into the seat and the engine rumble; so much for only her losing her cool. The artificial blots of orange lamplight passed by the agents' tired eyes so fast they seemed like blurs – the rumble of the engine, burn of synthetic light against exhausted eyes, and the thrum of tearing heart strings made Sarah's world tumble back into a mottled nightmare of memories.

"Any more questions, agents?" Brigadier General Beckman's speaker filtered voice echoed through CASTLE.  
Casey and Sarah exchanged a glance; her eyes pleading to say something, and his screaming for her to shut up. All the while, Beckman looked on at the two expectantly.  
The dam broke and Sarah's words poured out in a hurdling mess, "Yes, ma'am. What about Chuck? Where is he? The last we heard of him was -." The Brigadier General cut the CIA agent off.

The picture slightly grainy, but the images were so clear. Chuck's face blood splattered and eyes exhausted. His chest bare, bloodied, and bruised heaving with ragged breaths. Protests. His screams once more. His words dwindling to whimpers and cries.

"I assure you, Agent Walker," Beckman smiled, her words calm and steady as they were shelled out on a cold, metal conveyor belt, "The Intersect is undergoing the _best _training the world has to offer."

His eyes cold, face a mask. The gun held so steadily in his hand. Bodies surrounded the Intersect, blood pooling at his feet. He looked back to the camera, life drained from his eyes.

"No," Sarah murmured through gritted teeth. The CIA agent turned to Casey, fear and sadness torn to anger and hatred smoldered in her eyes and burned through her words, "A year long sleeper cell is _not _worth this."  
Casey let a devilish grin crack his face in two, head spinning with the recent information. "You have a better idea?" He challenged.  
"Scared of going to jail, Casey?" She batted back, a mischievous smile of her own  
Agent John Casey scoffed, "I'd like to see them try to take me."

* * *

A/N -

In all honesty, I usually am more fond of longer chapters (which what I have been doing lately have most definitely _not_ been)... But, I'm finding it hard to sit down and shell out that much, even with Spring Break here; I haven't been writing in a while, so I'm rusty to say the least. In any case, these are not excuses, I'll be buckling down and working at it :).

Oh! And before I forget, **EVEN IF YOU DON'T LIKE AUTHOR'S NOTES PLEASE READ THIS**:

The titles of each chapter will be playing a big part in the timeline of this entire story. All of this will be playing out like flashes of memories; the order of which they're placed and (of course) the content will all be playing a great part in later on in the story. The pieces will all fall in place, please be patient. All of these segments of "memories" are "playing" in parallel, so -... Yeah, this is getting complicated. In short, _nearly every single word I am using will have meaning and reason why I put it there_. This is my first try at a dual timeline so please try to bear with me. Until then, for be warned, the degree of depth I'm putting into this is the equivalent of _Mama Day_ (to those lucky souls who haven't read it... You're in for one helluva ride). Also, if you have any questions or ideas regarding this story please do send a note my way :).

Okay... Rant done.

:) Thanks again for all of the support!


End file.
